Dyskusja:Aru yoru/@comment-178.212.50.211-20131221171123
Uwielbiam <3.. Wszyscy zazdroszczą głównej bohaterce tego, że jest sławna, bogata, rozpoznawalna oraz tego iż gdzie się nie pojawi to wzgudza zainteresowanie i sensacje wśród tłumu i nie jeden chciałby się z nią zamienić, ale czy rzeczywiście takie życie beztroskie, fajne i usłane różami?. Otóż nie, bo cały czas się nie pojawisz na każdym kroku czatują na Ciebie paparazzi, dalej nie raz obsmarują Cię w gazetach, tabloidach i potem musisz się tumaczyć z tego iż to co naposali jest nieprawdą, a jest to trudno udowodnić, gdyż są ludzie, którzy wierzą we wszystko to co jest napisane na temat ulubionego ich aktora, piosenkarza, sportowca, polityka itd., a najczęściej jest to stek bzdur i banałów. Dużo osób nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że takie życie to są nie tylko przyjemności, ale również i obowiązki, ale najbardziej smutne jest dla osoby, która obraca się w towarzystwie"wyższych sfer" jak nasza Nikki to to, że takie osoby przez swój status społeczny nie mają wcale, albo prawie wcale przyjaciół, znajomych, czy też trudno znaleźć im miłość, bo te osoby nie widzą czy też nie chcą widzieć/zrozumieć, że np. ta nastoletnia córka prezydenta w niczym nie odbiega od reszty społeczeństwa. Mało tego wydaje mi się, że osoby, które nie mają tego co w tym przypadku Nikki, że skoro ona jest córką pary prezydenckiej to uważa się za kogoś "lepszego" a innymi pomiata czy gardzi. W sumie to ja się im trochę nie dziwię, ponieważ same nie raz zauważyłyście, że dużo bogatych ludzi zachowują się pępkiem świata i wszystko co inne to jest bee i wszysko robią tylko po publikę, aby o nich nie zapomniano oraz, że ważne jest to co powiedzą czy myślą inni- i właśnie wydaje mi się, że takim zadufanymi i egoistycznymi osobami są rodzice głównej bohaterki o czym świadczą jej słowa: -Zaznałeś rodzicielskiej miłości? -Pytasz czy moi rodzice... -Pytam czy przeżywałeś coś takiego jak matczyne przytulasy bez powodu, żarty z rodzcami i takie tam -Nooo...eee...taaak? To miałe zajebiste dzieciństwo.Mnie mama przytula na pokaz jaka to znas idealna rodzinka, a wogóle to wczoraj pokazała swoje uczucia pff, jak się dowiedziała, że nie będę już nigdy taka grzeczna i, że mam chłopaka. Zawsze robi, albo odstawia czułosci, gdy dązy do celu. To przykre, że stawiają karierę ponad swoją córkę(-rozumiem, że chcą, aby miała jak najlepiej i była szczęśliwa,) ale niestety nie widzą, że ona właśnie jest nieszczęśliwa oraz to, że tak naprawdę nie znają swojej córki i nie wiedzą jaką wspaniałą i wartościową jest dzieczyną-a ona właśnie nie zwraca uwagi na to, czy ktoś jest biedny czy bogaty. Dla niej najważniejsze jest wnętrze człowieka i to co ma do zaoferowania i sobą reprezentuje. Onaża innych szacunkiem i traktuje innych ludzi tak jak na to zasługują :) jak np. tego szofera, a dlaczego dlatego, że on jej nie ocenia, wysłuchał ją bez wtrącania się w jej słowo, z nim mogła otwarcie porozmawiać o tym co jej leżało na sercu, czego nie można powiedzieć o rodzicach, a co za tym idzie widziała, że sprawiła mężczyźnie przykrość czym przyznała się do błędu i go przeprosiła :). Myślę, że w Paulu będzie miał sprzymierzeńca i przyjaciela, któremu będzie mogła się zwierzyć ze swoich trosk i problemów, jak i Paul w Nikki "Przyjaciel może i nie rozwiąże Twoich problemów, ale na pewno nie zosyawi Cię z nim samego" "Ludzie nie zawsze potrzebują porady. Czasem wszysko czego naprawdę potrzeba to ucho, które wysłucha, ramię, które przytuli i serce, które zrozumie"-albo wystarczy, aby ktoś był przy Tobie i nie będzie na Ciebie naciskać jeśli nie chcesz mówić i milczysz nie odejdzie, tylko usiądzie obok i będzie milczał zazem z Tobą...